SENDAL
by IMAJINE
Summary: SREEKK...SREEKK...SREEKK../"da...datang...lagi!"/Greebb.../"kyaaa!" my first fic


**SANDAL**

**warning: ooc, newbie, abal, typo**

**alternative universe**

**genre: horror, mystery**

**naruto milik masashi kishimoto**

**"berbicara"**

**'batin**'

**.**

**.**

Di kota konoha, ada sebuah sma berasrama. Yaitu sma konoha, yang seluruh muridnya tinggal di asrama yang sama dan belajar.

**Naruto pov**

peristiwa ini terjadi pada tanggal 13 juli menjelang peringatan obon. Hari itu, hujan turun rintik-rintik. Sejak pagi, cuaca begitu lembab dan panas . Siang hari pelajaran semester pertama telah selesai dan hampir semua teman-teman dan yang lainnya telah pulang ke kampung halamannya masing-masing dengan menaiki bus, kereta dan kendaraan yang lainnya. Tetapi, mereka yang orang tuanya tinggal di luar negeri dan yang masih betah di asrama sekolah ini, dengan berbagai macam alasan, menghabiskan hampir setengah liburan musim panasnya di asrama sekolah ini, dan setiap tahunnya biasanya ada dua-tiga teman sekelasku yang seperti ini.

Aku dan sasuke adalah murid-murid yang seperti itu. Asrama yang biasanya ada beberapa teman-teman ku diantaranya kiba, shikamaru, choji, shino, sasuke. sepertinya kali ini hanya aku dan sasuke yang tetap tinggal disini.

**Normal pov**

Dan secara kebetulan, dari awal naruto dan sasuke berbeda kamar. Tetapi, entah mengapa. Mungkin merasa kesepian. Akhirnya malam itu naruto membawa bantalnya menginap di kamar sasuke

_tok..tok..tok.._

" siapa itu ? "

" Ini aku, naruto. "

" naruto ? ada apa ? "

_kriet..._

" Boleh aku menginap di kamarmu? " naruto memohon dengan sangat.

"hn.. tumben sekali." sasuke menautkan alisnya.

"huhh... ini gara gara kiba dan shikamaru pulang kampung." naruto mendengus lesu

"tumben sekali, biasanya mereka selalu tinggal setiap tahun?"

"entahlah, aku tidak tahu." sambil mengangkat kedua bahu.

"bolehkan, sasuke." rengek naruto dengan jurus _puppy eyes _nya.

"eehh... baiklah. untuk malam ini."

"benarkah! terima kasih."

akhirnya naruto berhasil membujuk sasuke untuk diizinkan menginap di kamar dia. Mereka berdua bercakap cakap sampai larut malam. Lalu, setelah jam 12 malam lewat, percakapan mereka mulai terputus-putus. Sambil menguap, sasuke lalu mematikan lampu kamar.

seperti biasanya, hujan rintik-rintik belum juga berhenti.

" Aduh..., panasnya! " karena tidak bisa tidur, naruto membuka jendela juga pintu kamar dan mulai mengipas-ngipaskan kipasnya.

Selagi begitu, sekilas dia mendengar suara aneh. Seperti suara sendal yang basah sedang berjalan di tangga luar yang terbuat dari besi.

_srek.. srek.. srek..._

_"_ A...apa, ya...? " sambil berfikir, dia menajamkan pendengarannya.

_srek... srek... srek..._

_srek... srek... srek..._

Suara itu lalu masuk dari pintu darurat menuju koridor tingkat dua dan melewati depan kamar tempat mereka tidur.

"...?"

' Kalau itu sensei yang sedang bertugas malam, pasti memakai sepatu kulit dan pasti suaranya lebih berat lagi. Lagipula, pintu koridor dalam keadaan terbuka, tetapi aku tidak melihat sinar lampu senter. ' Pikir naruto.

"Aneh sekali...-"

ketika berpikir seperti itu, tiba-tiba terdengar lagi suara yang sama dari tangga luar, berjalan dengan tenang di koridor, melewati depan kamar mereka, lalu turun di tangga dalam yang ada di bagian dalam asrama.

_sreekk...sreekk...sreekk..._

_sreekk...sreekk...sreekk..._

Mendengar suara itu, tanpa terasa bulu kuduk naruto mulai berdiri dan dia segera membangunkan sasuke. "oi... oi... teme bangun! ada suara aneh. "

sasuke yang terganggu panggilan naruto, hilang kantuknya dan mengangkat wajah.

"hmm.. dobe berisik sekali!" "ada apa sih..."

"shhttt. jangan berisik a...apa... kamu dengar suara yang aneh?"

sreek...sreekk...

"Ya... dengar..dengar... seperti suara sendal, kan? Rasa rasanya..."

"Apa itu sensei yang sedang bertugas malam?"

"Masa, sih..? sudah jam dua malam, lho!"

ketika mereka bercakap-cakap, dari arah tangga luar terdengar lagi suara yang sama.

_sreekk...sreekk...sreekk.._

"Da...datang lagi!!" kata naruto ketakutan

"Ya...da..datang da...datang lagi!!" kali ini sasuke juga sama-sama ketakutan.

_sreekk...sreekk...sreekk..._

_sreekk...sreekk...sreekk..._

Suara sendal itu masuk ke koridor dari tangga luar, lalu perlahan lewat di depan kamar mereka berdua, dan menghilang dengan turun di tangga dalam.

Hal yang sama terjadi lima-enam kali dan tanpa terasa langit disekeliling mereka berubah segelap dasar laut.

Naruto dan sasuke lalu menutup badan mereka berdua dengan selimut rapat-rapat dan menahan nafas.

_sreekk...sreekk...sreekk..._

_sreekk...sreekk...sreekk._

Tepat di depan pintu kamar, suara kaki itu berhenti.

_Deg-deg...deg-deg...deg-deg..._

Jantung mereka berdua berdebar kencang. Mata mereka menatap ke arah pintu tanpa bisa bergerak sama sekali.

Saat itu, samar-samar muncul seorang wanita berkimono putih dengan noda darah menepiskan rambutnya. Perempuan itu tampak seperti baru keluar dari air. Dari rambut hitamnya yang panjang jatuh butiran-butiran air. Satu per satu dan selangkah demi selangkah datang mendekat

"HAA..HANTUUUU!!!"

Naruto berteriak lalu melompat ke arah sasuke, memeluknya kuat-kuat, lalu perempuan itu memeluk mereka berdua.

_grebb..._

"KYAAA!!!"

Mereka berdua berteriak, dan setelah itu mereka tak sadarkan diri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kesesokan paginya. Iruka yang sedang bertugas menemukan mereka.

"Naruto...! sasuke...! apa yang terjadi.!

hey! bangun..bangun.. sial sepertinya mereka pingsan. harus cepat-cepat memanggil petugas medis."

Dan keadaan menjadi heboh , dan akhirnya keduanya langsung di bawa ke rumah sakit dengan ambulan.

Setelah peristiwa itu, baru diketahui ternyata sebelum asrama itu berdiri, zaman dulu tempat itu adalah lokasi pertempuran antara hashirama senju dan madara uchiha, dimana terdapat sebuah penginapan tua.

Para wanita yang ada di penginapan itu di perkosa dan di bunuh kemudian dimasukkan kedalam sumur di penginapan itu, begitu cerita yang turun-temurun disampaikan. Mungkin hantu para wanita itu yang muncul... Dan mungkin suara sandal itu sebenarnya adalah suara kaki telanjang yang basah...

**owari**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**bagaimana ceritanya ? kurang menyeramkan ya hehe**

**maklum ini adalah fic pertama author.**

**please review**

**vvvvvvvvvv**

**vvvvvvvv**

**vvvvvv**

**vvvv**

**vv**

**v**


End file.
